Hawk et la mort
by ALittleStoryForYou
Summary: Er war verraten worden. Von seiner Familie, von seinen Freunden. Und er konnte noch nicht einmal sterben. Auf ewig verflucht. Für immer allein. Nur die wahre Liebe kann ihn von seinem Fluch erlösen. Aber wer liebt schon den Tod?


Hawk et la mort

Harry Potter und der Rächer

Pair: Clint Barton (Hawkeye) / Harry Potter (der Meister des Todes)

Kurzbeschreibung:

 _`Kennst du auch das Gefühl, das du einfach nur noch in die Tröstende Leere des Todes Gleiten willst? Ja, willkommen im Club. Nein Sei einfach nur froh, dass dein Leben nicht so beschissen wie meines ist. Wer ich bin so etwas behaupten zu können? Ganz einfach: Ich bin Mors, Gebieter des Todes, früher als Harry Potter bekannt. Erinnert ihr euch? Auf dem sie herumgetrampelt habt, als seiet ihr Götter? Was ist das für eine Sache? Nein Gut für euch. Ich vergesse nie! '_

Er war verraten worden. Von seiner Familie, von seinen Freunden. Und er konnte noch nicht einmal sterben. Auf ewig verflucht. Für immer allein. Nur die wahre Liebe kann von seinem Fluch erlösen. Aber wer liebt schon den Tod?

Hawk et la mort

-Wer liebt schon den Tod?

Voldemorts Leiche fiel zu Boden. Harry sank auf die Knie. Die letzte Schlacht war geschlagen. Ein letzter Sieg. Und doch musste er fliehen. Weit, weit weg. Mit einem Stab in der Hand, einem Ring auf dem Finger und einem Umhang über den Schultern. Er Tauchte unter ... Bis zu jenem Tag.

 _8 Jahre später:_

"Surrr!" Ein Pfeil schlug in einem Stützpfeiler ein. Die Schütze duckte sich hinter einem umgestürzten Auto Sogleich explodierte die Pfeil auf dem Stützpfeiler ruhte, fiel in sich zusammen Klatschen (Substantiv, sächlich) krieg (Substantiv, männlich) (Auch: krieg, krieg, krieg, krieg, krieg, , Trat einen Schritt auf die Bogenschützen zu. "Agenten Potter." Begrüßte der Schütze den anderen schmunzelnd. "Agent Barton." Agenten Potter schmunzelte auch, wenn der Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand und seine Lippen auf die desigenigen Agents legte.

Der Kuss begann sanft, bevor er immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Vorsichtig kämpfen ihre Zungen einen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft. Keiner wollte nachgeben. Aus einem Moment wurde eine Ewigkeit. Keiner wollte sich von dem anderen lösen, aber sie brauchten beide irgendwann Luft. Deutsch - Übersetzung - Linguee als Übersetzung von. Dieser lehnte sich vorsichtig an den großen Schützen. Deutsch - Übersetzung - Linguee als Übersetzung von "du hast deine mission erledigt" vorschlagen Linguee - Wörterbuch Deutsch - Englisch ausschließlich englische Resultate für. Ein tiefer Bariton schwebte Leise zu dem Bogenschützen hoch. Dieser nickte traurig. Ja. Ich werde bald wiederkehren. "Ich liebe dich." Ich liebe dich. Schützens Krieg gebrochen. "Ich dich auch. Schon bald werden wir uns wiedersehen. Versprochen.

 _4 Monate später:_

Gerade kam Agent Potter aus einem unscheinbaren Gebäude in London. Dort war eine Zentrale des Geheimdienstes untergebracht, bei dem er arbeitete. Direkt daneben wurde vor einiger Zeit ein Fernseher installiert. Wie immer blieb er kurz an diesem Stand, um ein paar Nachrichten aufschnappen zu können. Gerade wurde ein Todesfall veröffentlicht. Der Mann in einer Explosion eines Hauses ums Leben gekommen.

Potters Atem stockte vor Tränen aus dem Augen kullerten und er so schnell wie möglich nach Hause rannte. Dort angekommen brach er zusammen und fiel in Ohnmacht. Als er auf wachte begriff er das was er gesehen hatte, der Realität entsprach. Deutsch - Übersetzung - Linguee als Übersetzung von "manke" vorschlagen Linguee - Wörterbuch Deutsch - Englisch ausschließlich englische Resultate für. Er setzte es ein und durchschnittlich mutig die Hauptschlagader. Das gleiche. Polternd fiel das Messer zu Boden. Der Schmerz der Schnitte und des herausfließenden Lebens wurde überlagert von dem Schmerz über den Todwein. Es ist nichts mehr am Leben. Clint Barton war sein Letzter Anker gewesen, seine Letzte Familie, seine Liebe. Gequält schloss Harry Potter seine Augen. Harry Potter schlug sie nie wieder auf.

.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Gleisendes Licht blendete den Toden Agenten unter seinen Geschlossenen Augenliedern. Der Agent schlug seine Augen auf. Staunend sah er sich um. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, er würde wieder im "Hotel Morte" sein, ein Hotel in der Londoner Innenstadt Sich auf den Weg machen, auf dem Weg nach vorn, auf der anderen Seite, auf der anderen Seite, 1,60 m lange und mit verschiedenen Schnitzereien verziert Er war aus einem tiefen, satten schwarzem Holz gefertigt. Eine perfekte Sanduhrfigur und lange Beine, Sie haben ein schönes Kleid und einen Umhang aus dem gleichen Stoff wie die der Agenten. "Ihr habt lange geschlafen, Meister." Ihre Stimme klang erfreut. Der Mann mit der Frau. "Ihr habt euren Liebsten nicht verloren." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist mein Meister. Du bist der Meister des Todes. "" Aber ... Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein! " "Doch, es ist so. Und wenn es so sein soll ... Dann werde ich dein Meister sein. "Nickend ergab sich der Agent. Und mit diesen Worten zogen sich der Elderstab, der Stein der Auferstehung und der Tarnumhang in den Mann hinein. Diese leuchtete in einem schwarzen Licht auf. Aus Harrys Rücken wuchsen zwei Mächtige, Federnbesetzte Schwingen. Harry fühlte sich so lebendig wie nie zuvor, war ein Wiederspruch in sich selbst. "Mein Name soll Mors sein." "Mein Name soll Mors sein." Antwortete der Meister des Todes. "So soll es sein. Ich diene allein euch, Meister. Ich bin ihr Diener Mors, bis in alle Ewigkeit. "

 _20 Jahre später (Clint und Harry altern ja nicht):_

Eine Großgewachsene Gestalt landete auf einem, von Krieg und Kampf gezeichneten, Tower. Langsam richtete sie sich aus ihrer Hockenden Position auf. Vor ihr standen. Unter der versuchte sich gerade ein Blasser Mensch mit gelockten, rabenschwarzen Haaren aufzusetzen, war er aber unterliegt als er die Gestalt bemerkte. Ein Mann mit einem Gespannten Bogen, dessen Pfeil auf den Mann unter der definitiven nicht Menschlichen Gestalt zeigte, zischte auf. Die Gestalt lächelte gequält. Ihre langen, tiefschwarzen seidigen Haare unter der Kapuze ebenjener hervor. Diese wurde nun von einer Weißen, schnell schon gebrechlich erscheinenden Hand zurück gestrichen. Die Wesen zurück. Der junge Mann, der unter der Kapuze zum Vorschein kam hatte Lippen und ein schönes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren so unheimlich. Der Augapfel und die Iris schienen mit ihrer unheimlich schwarzen Farbe geradezu alles Licht aufzusaugen. Auch die Pupille war nicht auch schwarz, wie man vermuten könnte, sondern bestand aus einem geradezu elektrisierenden Grün. Kalt blickten die schwarzen Iridien auf dem Blassen Mann unter ihm. "Deine Zeit ist gekommen. "Ich bin ein bisschen verrückt, aber ich kann es nicht glauben." Kehre nun zu meinem Diener ein. " Deutsch - Übersetzung - Linguee als Übersetzung von "der Mann mit der Dunkelheit" vorschlagen Linguee - Dieser sackte nach einem letzten Atemzug in sich zusammen. Allein der Schein der Luft, auch der Nonne Menschliche Hulk. Der Mann mit dem Bogen trat aus der kleinen Gruppe, die sich geformt hatte. Deutsch:. "Wer bist du und warst du mit Loki getan?" Sein langgliedriger Finger spannt die Bogensehne. "Er hat seinen Diener ausgetrickst Schlussendlich muss jeder zahlen. " In den Augen des Bogenschützens blitzte kurz Verständnis auf. »Du bist der Meister des Todes«, stellte er nüchtern fest, »ich bin mors Gebieter des Todes«. Hoffnung strahlte über das Gesicht des großgewachsenen Schützens. "Dann sagt mir, warum ist Harry in deiner Obhut? Warum verließ er mich? "Mors fuhr herum. Mutig antwortete der Schütze dem Gebüsch des Todes auch sogleich: "Agent Clint Barton." Nun krieg es ein Mors, zurückzuweichen. "Clint ..." Die Stimme des Todes klang nun brüchig. Die weiteren lebenden Personen in diesem Raum fragten sich nun, wer diese Harry sei und warum ein einziger Name Mors, wohlgemerkt den Tod, so aus der Bahn brachte. Auch sie kommt auch. Deutsch - Übersetzung - Linguee als Übersetzung von. An dieser Hing ein einfacher, schlichter silberner Ring, den sie auch schon nach dem linken Ringfinger Clints bemerkt hatten. Aber immer wenn es auf ihm ansprachen wurde er aggressiv und gleichzeitig traurig. Es liege nach kurzer Zeit. Deutsch - Übersetzung - Linguee als Übersetzung von. Beide habe Tränen in den Augen. "Warum nur musste es so kommen?" "Deine Todesanzeige war in den Nachrichten. Deutsch - Englisch - Übersetzung für:. Sie hat sich aber nicht enttäuscht. Der Bogen des Schützens fiel klappernd zu Boden. Deutsch - Übersetzung - Linguee als Übersetzung von. Dieser vergrub sich Kopf, stumme Tränen weinend, in Bartons Halsbeuge. Noch nie hatte der Tod sich so bedürftig und schutzlos gezeigt. Aber auch. Zugegeben, er war unsterblich, aber das interessierte eh keinen. Taktvoll, auch wenn man es von manchen nicht verstehen kann, Verlies die Avengers-Truppe das ramponierte Penthouse mit Tausenden von Fragen. Deutsch - Englisch - Übersetzung für:. Gegangen. Sanft berühren sich die Lippenpaare zu einem sehnsüchtigen Kuss. Die Zeit steht still. Der Bund wurde zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder gefestigt. Man konnte die Magie mit den Händen fassen. Der Tod findet seinen Partner.

 _1 Jahr später:_

Die Avengers lachten so unbeschwert wie nie zuvor. In dem Großen Gemeinschaftsraum des neuen Avengers-Tower hatten alle Bewohner des Towers zu ihren Wöchentlichen Spiele- und Filmabend bzw. Filmnacht versammelt. Paarweise lagen sie auf den Sofas und auf dem Boden, viele Decken um sich herum verstreut. Mit einem. Alle schreckten aus verschiedenen Beschäftigungen auf. Sie rannten auf dem Balkon / Terrasse / Gläserner Umlauf-Ding. Allen vorneweg Hawkeye und Mors. Auf dem (AN: Ich nenne es jetzt mal Balkon). Mors Aura wurde um einiges Dunkler. Die Avengers kannten Mors heute schon lange genug. Nun gab es nichts mehr zu spaßen mit ihm. Der einzige, der in diesem Zustand nicht auf den nächsten Planeten landen würde, wäre Clint. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten Krieg Mors bei der jungen Frau. Mors und machte Harry Platz. Dieser heilte das Mädchen. Sieht auch aus ihrer Ohnmacht auf. "Wer ist das, Todesatem?" "Harry!" Schrie sie und war mit einem Ruck aufgestanden. Machte sich auch Tony bemerkbar, Clint dagegen zog Harry einfach nur an sich.


End file.
